prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Now You See Me, Now You Don't/@comment-4765405-20130828164612
Ok, so here is what I think: Ezra is part of the A team. I don't think he's the main leader because they wouldn't reveal that already, since there is at least 1 whole season left. But there are so many clues about him being shady. 1.When Aria and Ezra kissed at Mona's party (1x10), Noel wrote “I see you” on the car. But when Ezra showed it to Aria it was a completely different handwriting. So why would he wipe it away and write again? 2.Also at the party the girls got a text saying “She knew too much” after Hanna got hit by the car. We all thought it was referring to Hanna seeing Noel but that doesn't make any sence since Noel isn't A. So maybe it was about Hanna seeing Ezra making out with one of his students. 3.Did the money in his drawer (3x06) really come from selling his grandpas car? It seemed like a legitimate explanation but why did he look so guilty after he said that? Jason wrote a check over 50.000$ for someone, maybe that's where the money came from. 4.How did he get into the halloweentrain (3x13)? For once, he said he didn't have time to go and suddenly he has time? And also why would the police let anyone enter the train? They were trying to find out what happened, I doubt they would allow random people to enter. 5.When Aria talks to him about Malcom in 4x11 there is a mug in the background with the letter A on it... Uuuum why would Ezra have that? 6.Marlene King said we're gonna find out answers in 3B. What if she didn't mean Season 3B but Ezras Apartment? It's number 3B. 7.He is the only one we know with a typewriter...The letters and notes are always handwritten or written by a typewriter. 8.As far as we know he doesn't have any friends. So he probably has a lot of time. 9.I can't belive they would pull the same story twice, so I don't think it's realistic to think Ezra is part of the A-Team to help and protect the girls (like Toby did). And I also don't think he followed the girls and got angry because he learned there is still someone torturing the girls. Afterall, he was watching them going into that costumeshop and then he went to the lair. How did he know where it was? If he followed them earlier why didn't he just go upstairs and confront them? 10.Ezra could be part of the A-Team for different reasons. He could have been blackmailed from the beginning. Maybe Big A had proof of his relationship with Aria while he was her teacher and so he had to join the team to not be exposed to the cops. Or he is infact part of the team by choice. Maybe he is the beach hottie Ali was talking about and maybe he was the one who got her pregnant. Maybe he had a thing for her and is torturing the girls for being alive (or at least not missing, since Ali is problably alive as well) 11.They always give real clues in a finale.When Mona was exposed (2x25), it was the cashmere sweaters and the gum, in Toby's case (3x12) his face when he hugged Spencer and now the fact that the clown wanted Aria (and only her) for his trick and since Aria is connected to Ezra I think that's a clue. 12.Marle King said A would be unmasked in 2x25. Of course we found out about Mona in that episode but the only two people we actually saw taking off their masks were Ezra and Aria. 13. Remember when Aria accidentally send a text to her mom instead of Ezra in 1x20? She was talking about how she wants to look in his eyes. In 1x02 Aria gets into Ezras car. The song in that scene says “I want to see you with a fresh pair of eyes”.And in 2x12 Dr. Sullivan is blackmailed by a member of the A-Team and the waitress calls that person “Pretty eyes”. So we all thought that was Toby since the waitress in 3x24 called him that, but according to Mona Toby joined the A-Team later (Season 3 episode 7 or 8 ). Ezra's eyes are pretty as well ...maybe that's who was talking to Dr. Sullivan. 14. A steals something (a letter in a frame or something) out of Ezras apartment and places it in Dr. Sullivans office to show the girls they're not safe in her office. Aria immediatley recognizes that frame yet Ezra never mentioned it was missing... Weird! 15.When there was a rehearsal for some role play Ezra used masking tape to mark the room... in the end of that episode we see A labeling rat's cages with masking tape... 16.In 1x13 Spencer receives an email from A that says „married for love or an alibi?“. In 1x15 „married for love“ is written on the chalkboard behind Ezra in his classroom. AND: I'm not so sure Mrs. Grenwald is telling the truth... In the last halloween episode we saw Ali getting pulled out by someone wearing a red sweater. Also the hand of that someone looked relatively young and her arm skinny. And in the flashback we saw this time, Mrs. Grenwald wore something green, her hand is not that young and her arm not that skinny... All of that and the fact that she looks creepy as hell... I don't trust her! Credit to Mira Ewig from Facebook